Shera L. Greenwood
:This is the Queen of Greenwood as of Volume 7. For others who were the Queen of Greenwood go here. Shera L. Greenwood is one of the female protagonists of the series. Appearance She has long golden blonde hair, which some are in a braid, and there was a grass decoration placed on her head. Being an Elf she has long ears which are tapered to a point. Her neck, her torso, and her limbs were all long and narrow. Unlike most female Elves, she has large breasts. She wears a green tunic, and since it was only tied up with strings in several places, her skin could be seen from the fluttering of it. Personality Background She was born as the princess of the Greenwood Kingdom. As she was growing up, she was evaluated by the Greenwood Kingdom's Adventurers Association as a Level 40 Archer. When her eldest brother died, her other brother Kiira made advances on her to continue the bloodline. She eventually ran away, taking some treasures for finance, in order to both get away from her brother and to what she can do herself. On her travels, she had some hardships and decided to summon a Demon King from another world. On Starfall Tower she met a Pantherian who also wanted to summon a Demon King. They both did the summoning ritual at the same time and summoned Diablo. Plot Shera L.Greenwood and Rem Galleu summon Diablo. They try to enslave him but accidentally end up being enslaved. Abilities As an Elf, she is a person who excelled at long range attacks with a bow. Ever since she was a child, she was able to see the flow of magical power without training. As an Archer, she was level 40 as a child. In Volume 5, she is appraised as at least a level 70 Archer by Rose. As a Magician(Summoner), she has the magical attribute of "Fire" and is at level 30. Equipment * 《Coat of Princess》: A full body armor. Raises every physical ability and Strengthens Magical Resistance. * 《Sylvestre Bow》 > 《Sylvestre Bow • Darkness》: Increases the user's power and accuracy. In Volume 4, Krebskrum enchanted it. It gained the effect 《Petrification》. It became suited for level 70 & up. * A quiver for arrows ** 《Evergreen Oak Arrow》: Standard wood arrows. ** 《Squall Arrow》: A standard among standards for bow-users around level 50. It is effective against monsters that could only be damaged by magic. It is also able to invalidate Physical Reduction effects from items like the 《The Hollow of Jet Black》. Received from Diablo's treasury in Volume 5. * Engagement Ring: Taken from Diablo's treasury in Volume 5. In Cross Reverie, it was used to show players who are couples. Diablo originally obtained it from the couples' event in Cross Reverie alongside a second account in order to participate. In the other world, it allows couples of different races to conceive a child with each other. Martial Art *'《Triangle Shot》': An Archer-type martial art. It can fire three arrows in rapid succession at the target/opponent. *'《Angel Shot》': An Archer-type martial art learned at level 60. It drastically increases firing accuracy. Summoned Beast * 《Turkey Shot》: A low-level Summoned Beast about the size of a basketball. It looks like a rotund and stout turkey with black feathers and possesses a tail that looks like a folding fan. Capable of flight. Its special skill is called "Shared Vision", an ability where the summoner is able to see the things that the Summoned Beast sees. Relationships Family Keera L. Greenwood One of her older brothers. Companions Rem Galleu A Pantherian that she met on Starfall Tower. Diablo The Demon King she summoned to help her. Gallery Shera_l._greenwood_1.jpg Shera_l._greenwood_2.jpg Shera_l._greenwood_3.jpg Shera_l._greenwood_4.jpg Shera_l._greenwood_5.jpg Shera_l._greenwood_6.jpg Shera and rem 3.jpg Shera and rem 5.jpg Krebskrem and Shera 1.jpg Shera breast-scrubbing Diablo's back.png Rem Krebskrem and Shera embracing Diablo.png Alicia holds Shera hostage.png Cover7.jpg Shera and rem 7.jpg Shera and rem's new equipment.jpg Shera rem and lumachina 1.jpg Shera rem and lumachina 2.jpg Trivia Category:Females Category:Elf